Kuroshitsuji In The Country Of Hearts
by AnimeFanGirl99
Summary: What do you think will happen when Kuroshitsuji and Alice in the Country of Hearts crossover? Two totally different worlds collide with old and new characters alike to form a quite peculiar story. What will happen when a whole new crowd of outsiders enter Wonderland? Enemies will become friends, evil will turn good. Wonderland will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In an apartment on the decrepit side of New York, lived an orphaned girl by the name of Violet Maimone, along with two little 8-year-old boys by the names of Ciel and Alois, and an ex-butler by the name of Grell Sutcliff. On the particular day that this story begins, Violet is at school, talking to her favorite teacher, Miss Robbin Agard. But as this conversation happened there where people listening…little people.

"Well bye Ms—"

"VIOLETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" screeched a child as he ran into the classroom with an ex-butler, and a certain slate haired little boy hot on his trail.

"OH HOW I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO," the bubbly blonde haired boy continues his rant about how much he had missed her all the while clinging to her legs until the black haired girl finally silenced him.

"Alois I missed you too but—"

"Ahem," the little bluenett made himself and his clumsy butler companion known.

"Yes, yes I missed you both too."

"Who are these cuties?" Ms. Agard while running her fingers through her chin length red hair (dyed by the way).

"Ya and who is this fat prune lady," asked Alois and he was promptly slapped on the back of the head. "Owwwww…."

"Well that's what you get, and Ms. Agard you're not fat, or pruny, at all!"

"Yes she—" both the bluenett and the brown haired butler were silenced with slaps as well.

"Can't you keep a secret?" Violet asked suddenly as her voice darkened all the room's inhabitants promptly shrunk.

"Yes," Robbin replied.

"Well they're little kids I take care of along with Grell. Ever since my parents died, I've got no place to go so we all live in a small apartment together. Grell works and I cook, clean, take care of the boys, go to school, ect."

"Hey we take care of ourselves," the cute boys pointed to themselves looking quite grown up.

"I bet you do! And where did you get your accents?" Ms. Agard asked.

"Not even _I_ know that," said Violet looking slightly frustrated.

"Well I'll keep your secret and if you ever need anything just—"

"I assure you we won't be," said Violet. If she was going to be the boy's caretaker, she wasn't going to take pity money.

"Suit yourself," Ms. Agard said and she began to walk out of the door we all followed as we exited.

"Violet, Violet today at school we—oof!" Ciel's voice was muffled as he ran into the chest of a man who was right outside the door.

"Umm… hi Mr. Aubrey," Violet mumbled as she walked past the balding man.

"Hello Violet how are you?" Mr. Aubrey asked with a big greasy smile that competed with the greasy patch of hair he still had left.

"Fine," she continued.

Soon you won't be, Mr. Aubrey thought as he watched the retreating back of the teenage girl.

"Oh hello Mr. Kieth, I have something to tell you," he said to the principle as he walked by if this worked soon his least favorite student would be gone.

Part 2

"NO YOU CANT TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Violet screamed with tears welling up in her eyes as the men in black suits at the door attempted to reach Alois and Ciel. Grell stood behind them looking terrified tears welling up in his own eyes as the boys clung to him like leeches.

"Sorry ma-am, but you have no choice in—"

BAM! Violet punched the man who was talking right in the nose that shut him up.

"Please, no violence. We don't want to take you by—."

KA-POW! That man got it in the groin. Then she began repeatedly kicking the men to her heart's desire.

"Violet stop!" said a deep voice behind her…another agent. Hell no! She turned around and threw a roundhouse kick, but the person grabbed her leg. From upside down he looked about her age, maybe a year older so around 17-18, but definitely too young to be an foster care agent. He had slate blue hair and cerulean blue eyes, he could have been a twin of Ciel but older.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE MY LITTLE BOYS?" she looked around frantically.

"OH SHIT AND WHERE'S GRELL? DID YOU MURDER THEM? EAT THEM PERHAPS? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FAMILY!?"

Before someone could answer, a man who looks like he lived in a bucket of red paint came into view.

"Put her down Ciel, we need to get going. Oh and Alois, get your ass over here! And i see you still make wild suggestions when panicked Violet my dear."

"OKKKK ONE SEC I ALMOST HAVE ALL OUR STUFFFFF!" Another deep male voice said from one of the rooms. Ciel still hadn't put her down.

"Dammit Ciel!" Violet was snatched up by the red man and held bridal style.

"You always did say I'd look better in red." The man said. Wait could this man be Grell? Like the brown haired shy, clumsy easily scared Grell Sutcliff she had known all her life. Before she could think more a blonde haired teen burst into the rooms easily carrying like 30 bags worth of stuff. Voilet was unceremoniously dropped on the floor by the crimson creepo and she quickly scrambled to the other side of the room.

"Who are you people!?" she asked as the red haired man pulled out a chainsaw?

"What the hell how did that fit in your pocket?"

"Long story now we need to go!" The red man sliced through the air and like the speed of light, was across the room, grabbing Violet, and then back in front of the portal, the blondie shoved the suitcase in then jumped first. The bluenett then jumped, and the red one jumped with violet under his arm into the portal. Instead of getting sucked forward, they were falling…falling...falling. And BOOM, they hit the floor and as far as she knew, they all blacked out. She woke up and looks around. Everything were all black.

"Hello 'ack," said a deep voice from above, but she was less curious about the voice and more curious about the blood droplets raining down on her.

"Ewwwwww that's nasty! Where are you? I'm pissed now!"

"Look up," the voice said she looked up to see a man with grey hair a gold edged eye patch and a peculiar tuxedo. He was holding a plum colored handkerchief and was _flying?_ 'This must be a dream' she thought 'hot guys with grey hair don't exist and he coughs up blood, nope, nada, zip, zilch, this isn't real!'

"Oh but it is," he said smirking arrogantly.

'Shit he can read minds' she thought

"Yes my dear I can"

"You're soo creepy and why am I here?" Violet asked

"You'll learn soon enough but for now let the games begin"

Part 3

She woke gasping for air 'that guy was soo creepy!' she thought.

"G-guys are you awake?" Violet asked cautiously taking in her surroundings. She was in a spacious room that had black wallpaper with red flowers on the wall. Behind her bed there where also diamonds, clubs, hearts and spades littering the wallpaper. She was laying on a spacious canopy bed the floor was covered in a fluffy white carpet that looked as if no one had ever touched it.

"Hello?" She said again.

"ARGGGGGGG!" the three people who had been in her apartment all flew out of the closet and into a pile on the floor.

" ... ?! And where are Alois, Ciel and Grell where ARE THEY!?" She asked close to tears.

"We are them," said the red one.

"You know some older some…redder." Said the blonde one with ice blue eyes staring directly at the supposed Grell.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Violet asked suspiciously.

"And since when does Ciel wear an eye patch?!" She continued thoroughly confused.

"Well you know how I have one purple eye right," she nodded Ciel did have some odd tattooed purple eye. "Well we are in a different time period so I need an eye patch," the supposed Ciel said.

"How do you know?" Violet asked.

"Nightmare told me and also we had to get you away from a Red Queen, who wanted to behead us, and also all the women are wearing victorian dresses."

" -" she was cut off as a black haired man wearing a white suit with a cane and a top hat with cards and roses on it came into her room without even knocking.

"Hello my dear how did you sleep?" asked the mysterious man. 'He's so hot' she thought but she soon realized she had been staring at him.

"F-fine m-may I as-sk w-who you are?"

"Blood Dupre at your service milady."

"O-k -"

"Call me Blood," he said cutting her off once again.

"Where a-am I-I?"

"Why the country of hearts of of course," he said with relish.

"You actually think I know what that is?" Violet asked irritably.

"Well you should be my dear, since that's where you are," he said grabbing a strand of her hair. You could almost see the hate in her storm gray eyes. She liked him less and less as time went on. Then he did the worst thing possible and kissed her hair…HER HAIR!

"Oh hell no!" she yelled as she stood up and aimed her foot for his precious jewels, but was quickly restrained by Grell.

"He doesn't take kindly to violence," Grell whispered into her ear.

She whipped her head back to see what Grell meant by that. To her surprise, Blood already had his machine gun ready, pointing straight at her.

"Just because you guys are outsiders doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to kill you. We've been having a large amount of outsiders so far. Vivaldi is already trying to execute one of them."

_At the castle of hearts…_

"He just won't die!" the queen bellowed in rage.

A certain man who looked quite a lot like Blood Dupre looked at her and smirked. "I'm just on hell of a butler."

He stood up calmly and dusted off his waistcoat, checking his pocket watch he murmured, "I can't believe I'm late, I'm never late.

The red queen's eyebrows rose, "Never late you say?"

"Well of course, what kind of butler would I be if I was late to be at my young master's side."

He calmly walked out the courtyard and into the woods. The seemingly young looking man grimaced. He was tired of being beheaded. He had stopped counting at 50, but he was sure it had been about 100 or more. A pentagram mark on his left hand glowed through his white cotton glove.

"Young master is here," he murmured to himself.

He saw a flash of red go by behind him. It can't be! Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.

"Hello stranger! Do you know which way the castle of hearts is?" said an obviously male voice.

He quickly turned around to be greeted by a smiling man in a red trench coat, who was obviously a knight of the castle. By the way he was dressed, any one could tell he was a knight for the castle.

"That way," Sebastian said pointing towards the obvious castle looming over the trees.

"Oh! I see it now!" the knight exclaimed. He began walking forward and took a sharp right.

"Not that way you dolt!" Sebastian yelled.

The knight quickly turned around and looked up. "Oh, it's that way! Thank you stranger. Wait, you look familiar…weren't you scheduled for execution today?" he asked curiously, squinting forward to get a better view of Sebastian's face.

"Perhaps," he said under his breath but briskly began to walk away.

Soon a sword went to his throat. I'm 25 minutes off schedule. This will not do. Sadly, no matter what, this is going to be a long day.

Somewhere in the woods near a amusement park, there was an irritated looking man with neat black hair yellow green eyes and a black suit holding a pair of pruning shears.

"If I can't find out where I am, I will have to do overtime." he sighed. There was a presence behind him. He quickly turned around pointing his shears menacingly at the person. He was quite peculiar looking with his piercings and pink and purple cat ears and tail and his utterly inappropriate dress. He was basically covered in chains and had a belly shirt.

"You lost stranger?" asked the man smiling.

"Yes in fact I am," said the one with black hair.

"If ya tell me your name I'll help ya out!" said the cat man.

"William T. Spears, and you?" William questioned.

"Boris...Boris Airay. Nice to meet 'cha.!"

**Part 4 will be coming up next. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Alice in the country of hearts. Follow us on Twitter KurogirlsDEATH. We will try to include all and any characters mentioned in the review!**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud bang and the door behind blood shattered into a thousand splinters. Two boys was almost the mirror image of each other. One was wearing a dark and light red uniform with the 4 suits of cards decorating it, and same for the other accept in blue. Violet supposed it was to tell them apart. They were wielding identical scythes, and holding a dirty blonde haired girl between them who looked like the picture of innocence. Big blue-green eyes, a blue and cream frilly dress with gold trimming, and a big light blue bow in her hair to complete the look. _Disgusting_, she's probably Blood's bitch, but who am I to judge? I'd be his bitch too…if he wasn't...a bitch, Violet thought.

Then her train of thought was cut off when both boys spoke their voices perfectly in sync, "Who are they? Can we kill them boss?"

Ciel stumbled up. "No…you can't!"

"Shut up little boy blue! Nobody likes you!" the boy in red said enthusiastically.

"So can we kill them? Can we? Can we?" the boy in blue pleaded.

"No…not yet," Blood replied with malice. "Alice, boys, introduce yourself! I don't think Violet and her other…_guests_ have seen you before."

"Wait, I saw you! You guys were jumping over the fence!" the boys exclaimed pointing at us wildly. "And you…are…and…how?" the twins panicked.

"Yes, yes. I _did_ knock you two out," Grell said nonchalantly while yawning.

"B-but how?" the boys gaped.

Blood coughed. "I think it would be more appropriate to introduce yourselves in front of the _guests_," he repeated.

"Oh yes," the boy in blue said. "I'm Tweedledum, but you can call me dum."

"And I'm Tweedledee! You can call me Dee!" the boy in red cheered.

"M-my name is Alice Liddell. N-nice to meet you all," Alice said politely which made Violet want to puke out her guts.

"Hey Violet, do you want to be our other big sister?" Dee and Dum asked with puppy eyes.

They are so cute! Violet thought. But they have weapons, and they want to kill me. What should I do? What should I do? I was battling with my self-conscience. They are so adorable! But they wanted to kill me a minute ago! But they are so cute! Adorableness wins!

"Ok, I'll be your big sister!" she smiled.

"Yay!" they tugged on both of her arms and began to drag her off to who knows where, leaving Alice in the dust. Yes! she thought. In the world's face! But before they drag her off, Blood called them back. "There are some things in this household that I have to explain to Violet and her friends.

_Near the clock tower…_

Somewhere near the clock tower, a certain red head was walking around, looking up at the sky. 'Where could I be?' she thought as she slammed into something firm.

"O-oh my goodness sir are you alright?" she looked up to see a handsome man with long purple hair. His outfit was a gold and black blazer with clocks as buttons. He also had a large clock fastened to his hip and clock earrings.

"Pardon me sir, b-but I seem to be lost do you know what this place is?" she asked. The girl felt something trickle out of her nose. 'nononononononono nooooo. Oh god my nose is bleeding!' she thought as her hand flew up to her nose.

"Miss first of all you are in the country of hearts, and second of all you are injured let's get you inside," the handsome man ushered.

"I am injured, yes I am," she said as they walked inside. The man in purple silently thought, what have I gotten myself into?

_In the amusement park…_

"If ya wanna stay here, ya gotta work," Boris said.

"Do you work?" William asked.

"No…" he said slyly before walking away. "Oh yea, that reminds me! I have to introduce you to the old man first!" Boris grabbed William's hand and dragged him (forcefully) all over the amusement park to find him.

"Yo, old man!" Boris yelled to the guy (who look like he was in his thirties) next to the Mary-Go-round.

The man was wearing brown pants, a white work shirt with a yellow vest, and jacket over it. The yellow jacket has light-blue diamond shaped pattern down the sides of the jacket and music notes on the ends of the sleeves and the front of it. He has reddish hair in some form of a braid. The belt he wore was also brown and had carousel horses attached to the sides in the front.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not that old!"

Boris ignored the man's yelling and continued talking. "Anyway, we have a new staff. He's an outsider!"

The guy leaned in close and inspected William. "Hmm…very interesting," he inquired. "You can call me Gowland!" he said, patting William on the back.

"That's nice, but I have to be on my way," William said, sharply turning around.

"So you're the shy type eh?" Gowland stated. "Don't worry, everyone here is friendly…most of the time. But you'll get use to everyone, and I got the perfect job to help you open up!"

William officially hated his life. His face was plastered in white make-up, his slick black hair was pulled up under a rainbow afro wig, he was dressed up in a very baggy jumpsuit with multicolored polka dots with some very suspicious looking stains. His assignment was to twirl a lengthy sign towards the new teacup ride. He felt something not right…he felt the presence of a demon!

_Back at the mansion…_

The door opened when Blood was about to talk, cutting him off. A look of irritation crossed his face as the unsuspected visitor clad in a black butler uniform brushed past him. The man glanced at Blood with his crimson red eyes before turning back around and walking towards the bluish haired boy while he ran his hand through his raven hair.

He sighed and said, "Young master where have you been for the past hundreds of years? I've been dreadfully worried."

Blood lowered his gun.

"Where are your manners? Why did you ignore me?" The blow to his pride was so strong, Blood brushed off the hundred years comment like it was nothing. "I am head of this manor. Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am here to collect young master and his unsightly companions," he said with a grimace. His gaze softened as it landed on Violet. "I've seen you've taken a liking to _those_ young master," he said looking at her with sudden distaste.

"What do you mean?" Violet growled.

"Well your dress obviously has a likeness to…how can I put this lightly? A prostitute," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Violet was about to throw every word she had in her dictionary right at him when Blood started to speak.

"I have to do some business at the amusement park. Would you all like to come along?" Blood asked trying to ease them into their light composure. That man could be dangerous, he thought.

**I do not own kuroshitsuji or alice in the country of hearts. Hopefully in the next chapter, undertaker will be added. **


End file.
